CAN Controller-area network (CAN or CAN-bus) is a vehicle bus standard designed to allow microcontrollers and devices to communicate with each other within a vehicle without a host computer. CAN is a message-based protocol designed specifically for automotive applications but is now also used in other areas such as industrial automation and medical equipment. The LIN-Bus (Local Interconnect Network) is a vehicle bus standard or computer networking bus-system used within current automotive network architectures. The LIN specification is enforced by the LIN-consortium. The LIN bus is a small and slow network system that is used as a cheap sub-network of a CAN bus to integrate intelligent sensor devices or actuators in today's vehicles. The automotive industry is beginning to require higher than the standard 4 kV HBM ESD target. Current information indicates that greater than 6 kV is required (targeting 8 kV on the bus pins and SPLIT pin). Also, the industry may subject the device to system level tests as defined by IEC 801 and IEC 61000-4-2. Therefore it is necessary to meet IEC 1000-4-2:1995 specifications, as well as the following reliability specifications on all pins of an integrated circuit device used in a CAN and/or LIN system: ESD: EIA/JESD22 A114/A113; ESD: IEC 1000-4-2:1995.
High energy ESD discharge (8 KV HBM/6 KV IEC 61000.4) induces high current peak flowing in the ESD protection (up to 20 A@6 KV IEC 61000.4). Adding a 220 pF load capacitor in parallel with the integrated circuit device signal pad for protection (Automotive requirement) significantly amplifies this current peak (discharge current of this capacitor adds to the ESD current and there is substantially no series resistance with this load capacitor to limit its discharge current when the ESD circuit snaps back).